


Arriesgando Todo

by RukiaBawa



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaBawa/pseuds/RukiaBawa
Summary: Él podía ser romántico y serio cuando se lo proponía. Y el estar sufriendo un posible ataque cardíaco lo respaldaba.





	1. ¿Aceptas?

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, Hola Rukia Bawa Reportándose~ 
> 
> Diablos estoy que ardo :3  
> Y finalmente yo también he caído por esta pareja, dando como resultado este leeeeendo finc de 3 drabbles eue.  
> Espero lo disfruten. 
> 
>  
> 
> Respuesta al Reto#5: Drabble. De Caldo Toothcup para el Alma. 
> 
> Summary/: Él podía ser romántico y serio cuando se lo proponía. Y el estar sufriendo un posible ataque cardíaco lo respaldaba. 
> 
> Disclaimer/: How to train your Dragon no es de mi propiedad ni autoría, pues de serlo la pareja principal sería otra y Stoick seguiría con vida.
> 
> Advertencias/: Ninguna digna de trauma :3 
> 
> Parejas/: Sorpresaaaaaaaa eue. 
> 
> Aclaraciones/: Esto es un AU bastante románticon a mi parecer :v

Arriesgando Todo.  
Capítulo Uno.  
¿Aceptas? 

 

Se sentía nervioso, su corazón martillaba acelerado que parecía querer salirse de su pecho, sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón en un intento de mantener y aparentar calma. Sonrió correspondiendo la sonrisa de felicidad que su acompañante le brindaba. Tal parece que la idea de dar un paseo sobre la playa esa tarde no había sido mala idea después de todo, y dado que era solo mediados de semana tenían el lugar para ellos solos, lo que para él resultaba un gran alivio pues se evitaba posibles malos escenarios. 

― ¿Escuchaste lo que acabo de decir? ‒la voz algo molesta de su pareja le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y por el puchero en los labios del otro que había dejado de escucharle. 

― Lo lamento, ¿qué era lo que me decías? ‒dijo apenado soltando una risita nerviosa. 

― Te estaba agradeciendo por haberme traído a dar un paseo por la playa. Cuando tomé la nota del escritorio no me imaginé que sería para tener una escapada del trabajo con mi pareja ‒dijo riendo un poco. 

― Me alegra que te guste, yo también lo estoy disfrutando de nuestra cita, sobre todo porque te tengo aquí conmigo para hacer más placentera la experiencia ‒le dijo besando sus labios, causando un gran sonrojo en el otro. 

Habían salido a comer a su restaurante preferido y bebido champagne mientras caminaban, disfrutando de la arena y agua del mar en sus pies. 

― Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? 

― Lo sé, yo también te amo ‒respondió sonrojado mientras sonreía‒ Soy el único con la paciencia para soportarte. 

― Eres el único con la paciencia para soportarme ‒dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba ambas manos entre las suyas viendo al castaño de frente‒ El único que ha logrado mover cada cimiento de mi vida, el único por el cual estoy dispuesto a besar el suelo que pisa. 

― Ok. Me estás poniendo nervioso… ¡¿Qu-qué estás haciendo?! ‒exclamó con nerviosismo viendo al otro colocarse de rodillas y sacar una cajita de terciopelo negro del bolsillo de su pantalón. 

― Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, ¿me darías el honor de llamarte mi esposo? ‒dijo al momento en que revelaba el contenido de cajita, un anillo de plata con incrustación de diamantes púrpura y azul. 

Hiccup jadeo sorprendido tapando su boca mientras algunas lágrimas amenazaban derramarse de sus ojos. El pelinegro por su parte estaba a punto de tener un mini-paro al corazón. 

― ¡Acepto! ¡Acepto casarme contigo Eret! 

Fin del Capitulo Uno.


	2. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eret estaba a punto de sufrir una migraña, y el grupo que le acompañaba no le era útil en nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, Hola Rukia Bawa Reportándose~  
> ¡Aquí el capítulo 2! Espero que el anterior os haya gustado XD. 
> 
>  
> 
> Respuesta al Reto#5: Drabble. De Caldo Toothcup para el Alma. 
> 
> Summary/: Eret estaba a punto de sufrir una migraña, y el grupo que le acompañaba no le era útil en nada. 
> 
> Disclaimer/: Como ya se sabe, How to train your Dragon, por desgracia no me pertenece. Es propiedad de la autora.
> 
> Advertencias/: Ninguna digna de trauma :3  
> Parejas/: Eret/Hiccup.  
> Aclaraciones/: En esta ocasión veremos como Eret se martiriza por comprar el par de anillos perfectos, sobre todo uno que vaya con la personalidad de Hiccup.

Arriesgando Todo.  
Capítulo Dos.  
¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? 

 

El pelinegro miraba las vitrinas de forma seria, sus ojos puestos en cada artículo, analizando y estudiando cada uno en busca de alguna imperfección, pasando al siguiente una vez terminada su inspección. 

― Si sigues haciendo eso harás que las piezas regresen a ser lo que fueron antes. 

― Tienen que ser perfectos ‒su voz era grave, todo de él enfocado en su tarea. 

― ¿Y si mejor le das algún anillo familiar? 

Eret suspiró cerrando sus ojos, posando su mirada en el pequeño grupo que le hacía compañía o al menos a las cuatro mujeres que le intentaban ayudar. 

― Inspecciono todo cuidadosamente Asmos, porque el anillo que he de entregarle a Hiccup debe ser perfecto para él. Y Lynn, el anillo de compromiso que le di es de herencia familiar, todo aquel que se ha casado usando esas argollas pasa el resto de su vida con esa persona. 

― Eso es tan…Esas sortijas están embrujadas o algo. ¿No deberían ser los anillos familiares los de matrimonio? 

― No. En mi familia es tradición ser enterrados con los anillos de matrimonio, de esa forma se evita que el futuro a ser esposo o esposa comparta la misma muerte que su antecesor. 

― Eso suena aún más paranormal todavía. Pero cambiando el tema, ¿no crees que…tres mujeres, dos hombres y yo seamos muchos? 

― No cuando Asmos, Lucia y Fanny son las únicas que intentan ayudarme. Toothless y Snotlout solo están de turistas por la tienda ‒dijo señalándola con el dedo‒ Y tú solo estás aquí porque de casualidad trabajas en la Joyería. 

― Vi que no dejabas que nadie te asesorara, así que creí que te serviría de ayuda. Pero no dejas de sacar imperfectos a todo lo que te doy. 

― Todo debe ser perfecto. 

― Lástima que no puedas mandar a hacer las sortijas desde cero ‒dijo Asmos viendo con interés un par de zarcillos. 

― ¿Quién dice que no? Darle forma a la idea del comprador es una de nuestras especialidades, por eso nos especializamos en joyería por encargo ‒dijo frunciendo el ceño al ver la cara perpleja en la cara de Eret. 

― Bien hecho hombre, hemos perdido dos horas de nuestro tiempo. 

― Mentira, vi cómo le dijiste a la encargada que te dejará ver sortijas de compromiso Snotlout. 

― ¡Cierra la boca Toothless! ¡Tú y Lucia no dejaban de ver las piedras para los pezones! 

― ¡¿Tienen los pezones perforados?! ‒gritarón Asmos y Fanny. 

― Siento que me dará migraña. ¿Qué tan complicado es elegir los anillos de boda? ‒se quejó/lamentó el hombre masajeando sus sienes. 

― Bien chicos, guarden silencio y agradezcan el trato que se les da, no cualquiera puede seguir dentro del lugar a una hora de haber cerrado. Así que si son tan amables de seguirme. 

Un par de puertas cromadas, dos pasillos y una puerta de madera después, los chicos soltaron exclamaciones de asombro y las chicas gritaron emocionadas. 

― Sean Bienvenidos a la Sala de Confecciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rukia Notas/: ¿Qué les pareció :3? ¿Le meto muchas complicaciones a Eret XD? ¡Ya solo queda un capitulo! Solo les diré que la pareja será Snotlout/Tuffnut eué. 
> 
> Hasta la Próxima~  
> Besos de Dragón~


	3. Propuesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La regla del ramo estipulaba que quien lo atrapará, por ley era el siguiente en casarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, Hola Rukia Bawa Reportándose~  
> Chan-chan-chan-chaaaaaaaaaaan~ El capítulo final está aquí ^0^. A que muchos ya saben de qué va eue. Y aunque dije que le iba a hacer sufrir un poquito más a Eret XD, pues decidí que mejor no.  
> Espero lo disfruten. 
> 
>  
> 
> Respuesta al Reto#5: Drabble. De Caldo Toothcup para el Alma. 
> 
> Summary/: La regla del ramo estipulaba que quien lo atrapará, por ley era el siguiente en casarse. 
> 
> Disclaimer/: How to train your Dragon no me pertenece, de serlo la pareja principal sería otra y Stoick seguiría con vida.
> 
> Advertencias/: Ninguna digna de trauma :3 
> 
> Parejas/: Eret/Hiccup. Snotlout/Tuffnut. 
> 
> Aclaraciones/: No les diré nada eue, quiero que sea sorpresa XD.

Arriesgando Todo.  
Capítulo Final.  
Propuesta. 

 

Era una suerte que solo se casara una vez, Eret no se creía capaz de sobrevivir una segunda boda. Especialmente porque no lo haría vivo. Stoick el Vasto, su ahora suegro, había sido muy convincente al momento de entregarle a Hiccup en el altar. 

La mirada asesina lo había dicho todo. 

Camicazi y Tatrum fueron las encargadas de la boda. Habían logrado que las cinco damas de honor Asmos, Lucia, Val, Sarah, Luna y Zanza se pusieran de acuerdo en usar un vestido corto color púrpura. Que Tuffnut, Snotlout y Dagur cooperaran en usar, aunque fuese por un día esmoquin negro, siendo un plus lograr que el rubio dejara sus trenzas e ir con su cabello lacio sujeto en una coleta baja. No se presentó ningún contratiempo y la boda pudo completarse sin problema alguno. Por lo que ahora solo quedaba disfrutar de la fiesta, la cual gracias al padre de Lynn, podía realizarse en el enorme jardín de la Mansión Bludvist. 

Cuando fue turno de Hiccup para lanzar el ramo al fiero grupo de mujeres que moría por tenerlo, nadie se había esperado que el castaño tuviese tan buen brazo, por lo que al momento de soltarlo este había hecho un gran arco esquivando por mucho a las chicas, terminando su recorrido al estrellarse de lleno en la cara de Snotlout, el cual y por pura inercia al verse sorprendido terminó con dicho arreglo en sus manos. 

Los silbidos, gritos, quejas y lamentos no se hicieron esperar, tampoco así las bromas pues según la tradición aquel que atrapaba el ramo era el siguiente en línea por casarse. 

― ¡Hahahaha! ¡Vaya suerte la tuya hombre! Quisiera saber quién será el pobre diablo que te soporte por el resto de su vida. 

― ¿De verdad quieres saber Tuffnut? ‒Snotlout le miró serio sosteniendo el ramo con su brazo izquierdo. Tuffnut por su parte paró de reírse para mirarlo curioso y hasta cierto punto receloso. 

― Por supuesto, es de conocimiento público que tú no...Oye ¿qué demonios estás buscando? 

― ¡OH POR LOS DIOSES! ¡ÉL VA A HACERLO! ‒exclamó el Padre Guillermo en algún lugar del jardín, dando un mordisco a su trozo de pastel. El silencio instalándose en el lugar. 

― ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos saliendo Tuffnut? 

― Desde los dieciséis, pero no fue oficial hasta un año después. 

― Y luego tuvimos esa pelea, separándonos y volviendo luego de tener… ‒Snotlout arrugó la nariz un poco molesto, él no era bueno con las palabras y la cara de confusión del rubio no ayudaba‒ ¡Oh al demonio! ‒exclamó arrodillándose, colocando una cajita blanca abierta en el ramo de rosas azules y extendiéndoselo a Tuffnut, quien tenía los ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa‒ Dime Tuffnut Thorston, ¿te gustaría ser mi pobre diablo? 

Los chillidos eufóricos de las mujeres por la declaración duraron solo unos segundos para luego ser reemplazados por las risas escandalosas de los todos ahí reunidos. 

Tuffnut Thorston se había desmayado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rukia Notas/: ¿Y? ¿Les gustó ewe? Este es el final del finc, así que no pidan conti XD. Y la manera en la que Snot le hace la propuesta la sentí tan propia de él XD que me reía como loca mientras lo escribía. 
> 
> Hasta la Próxima~  
> Besos de Dragón~

**Author's Note:**

> Rukia Notas/: ¿Qué les pareció eue? ¿Les sorprendió que no fuese Toothless el que le proponía matrimonio a Hiccup XD? Esta es la primera parte, aún me faltan otros 2 drabbles más para completar el finc -w-. 
> 
> Hasta la Próxima~  
> Besos de Dragón~


End file.
